Typically, drivers of vehicles involved in crashes (or in some cases, emergency personnel) report crashes to insurance providers days or even weeks after the crash. The delay in reporting crashes often results in a delay in processing insurance claims. The information that the driver gives to his or her insurance provider after the fact might also be incomplete or vague. For example, the driver might have forgotten the location of the accident.